Understanding
by Ouri
Summary: Post "The Eternal Calm: Another Story" (FFX International) - Yuna and Rikku discuss Wakka's reaction to unexpected news


(This snippet takes place immediately after the ending of the new FMV "The Eternal Calm: Another Story", which is included with the Final Fantasy X International version. The first two sentences are from the translation of this video clip. Contains *****SPOILERS***** if you haven't finished the game, or if you weren't aware of this extra lead-in for FFX-2 that the Japanese got with FFX International.)

// ... // = thoughts 

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Understanding  
by Ouri

//_I guess I can ask for a little more, can't I?_//

"Rikku, let's get going!" Yuna spun on her heel and began to walk briskly toward her tent.

"I don't believe him," grumbled Rikku, still fuming and glaring over her shoulder at Wakka as she followed Yuna into the former Summoner's dwelling. "_Dryd pek zang_! [1] 'Look into it,' for crying out loud?! Three months, my hind end! His brain really _has_ gone soft."

Yuna sighed, unfastening the ties of her obi. "Try not to be so angry with him, Rikku. I think I understand why Wakka reacted the way he did."

The Al Bhed girl stuck out her lower lip, emerald spiral eyes still hot and angry. "Well, I don't understand him at all, Yunie."

Her cousin laid the sash carefully on her bed. "Let me see if I can explain... .

"Try to imagine it this way, Rikku. What if there were a young man you liked - someone it seems you had admired all your life. But also imagine that you also had a younger sister: one who was better-looking than you, knew more about operating machina, had more skill at improving weapons and armor... she could even mix things more effectively, in battle. And the man you'd admired from a distance for years - he chose your sister over you."

Rikku tilted her head thoughtfully, tugging on one of her braids. //_Well, if you leave out the part about liking the person for years, and substitute 'cousin' for 'younger sister', I guess I can understand that a little bit_,// she thought wryly. //_At least your skills are completely different from mine; having you be able to do everything I can do - but better...?_/__/ She grimaced, slanted a glance at the closed tent entrance as if she could see through it to the red-haired Guardian on the other side.

"You love your sister dearly, so for her sake you try not to let the hurt you feel show," said Yuna as she continued to undress, sliding the long pleated skirt down over her hips. "You even try to be happy for them. Then your little sister dies, fighting Sin. The boy you like is free now - but that freedom cost the life of your own flesh and blood, and tore a hole right through your heart."

//_How would I feel now... if Yunie had died fighting Sin, the way all Summoners before her had? If she'd chosen one of her other Guardians, rather than Tidus, to become her Final Summon... then he'd be available, but it certainly wouldn't feel right to start chasing after him._// Rikku nibbled at her lower lip pensively. 

"It's too soon, and it all still hurts too much, to do or say anything to express your interest. Maybe if you wait for a while, and give yourself and the one you love time to grieve and time to start recovering, maybe _then_ you can let him know how you feel. But during that waiting time, you find someone who reminds you so much of your sister, they can almost fill that empty spot she left behind in your heart." Yuna's white surplice followed her other garments onto the neatly folded stack. "So, you sort of adopt her - take her home with you, start to take care of her because she's so lost and all alone in this world....

"But you haven't taken into account the fact that you're not the only one with a hole in your heart; and if this girl reminds _you_ of your missing sister, she might also start to fill that void in the other person who's still grieving."

//_**Lulu?!** Lulu liked Tidus, too?_// Rikku blinked. //_She hides her emotions so well, I guess I never really noticed_.//

"And then, your new 'sister'..." Yuna's hands stilled, clenched tight on the strings of the black bikini top she wore as an undergarment. Her voice was very faint and rough as she forced herself to continue, "Then you lose your new 'sister,' too. And it breaks your heart, and the heart of the man you love, all over again." Her cousin's mismatched eyes stared, unfocused and suspiciously wet-looking, at the wall of her tent. Several long moments passed in silence before Yuna could force herself to continue.

"Time goes on, though, and the memories and the pain fade, and eventually you do find yourself with the person you've wanted for so long. And you're mostly happy - but somewhere underneath your happiness, there's still the knowledge that you weren't his first choice, or even his second. And that knowledge never quite goes away."

"That..." Rikku cleared her throat. "That wouldn't be easy to live with."

Yuna nodded. "And now, two years later when you're nicely settled in and just your own family - _now_, suddenly, you find out that your adopted sister may still be alive! If that's true, then you have at least one of your siblings back... but what if it costs you your new husband, and leaves you all alone again, on the outside looking in?" 

She looked at Rikku solemnly. "Is it any wonder that Wakka isn't quite as enthusiastic about the possibility of finding Tidus again?"

The blond scuffed her toe across Yuna's floor mat. "I guess not."

Another nod. "However, although I understand how he feels," said her cousin firmly, "I'm not going to let that stop me. I _can't_. If Tidus is alive... I _have_ to find him. So - where are these new clothes you brought for me?"

With a grin, Rikku exclaimed, "_That's_ my Yunie! Here, go ahead and put these on." She offered up the garments.

Yuna's eyes widened as she picked up the lace-edged white halter, and then misted over again; although the keyhole-style front was more daring than anything she'd worn before, it was held together by a carefully worked version of the symbol from Tidus' pendant - the symbol he'd said was the logo of his blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes. 

"Thank you, Rikku," she breathed. "Thank you."

//_And thank you, cousin, for helping me to understand_.//

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Notes:

[1] "That big jerk!", Al Bhed-style.

I'm not sure I should have even written this, since I haven't seen the FMV in question - only read the translation online, and seen a few screen-captures. But Wakka's reaction to the news about Tidus seemed strange to me. Since he was the first one to take in our Lost Boy, why would he suddenly be hedging, and willing to wait three months before even starting to investigate?

Then Yuna started psychoanalyzing him in the back of my brain, and wouldn't shut up until I wrote it down. **sigh** Nagging fictional characters.

FFX-2 will probably blow this theory out of the water when it comes out in the US, but what the heck.

BTW, I think I also know the explanation for the "spare tire" they're teasing Wakka about (not that I could see one in the screen-caps). It's all Lulu's fault; there's this little-known Black Magic spell called "Transfer Calories", after all she's got to do *something* about the results of those midnight chocolate ice cream cravings [g]

For the translation of "The Eternal Calm: Another Story", visit 

Review and constructive criticism welcome, but flames will only be used for toasting marshmallows. (And I **know** about that "Transfer Calories" spell 8 P )


End file.
